The Meeting
by Emmi82
Summary: Usually when you meet with your wedding planner you try and plan your wedding. However, when your wedding planner is your exgirlfriend that is not the case. Troyella Oneshot.


**The Meeting**

**Rating: T**

Gabriella and Troy went their separate ways after dating in High School, throughout college they remained friends, and there were no hard feelings. However, as their lives went on and they graduated college they lost touch. Gabriella became a wedding planner, Troy a basketball player.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella walked into the lobby of her office to meet her new clients, as soon as she opened the glass doors she froze. There was her high school sweetheart, the one who she will always love, and probably still loved.

"Troy," she said in shock. He turned towards her and his jaw dropped which made her laugh.

"Gabriella," he smiled. Ok, she definitely still loved him. He could not believe it. The love of his life was standing right in front of him and she was looking as radiant as ever. He walked up to her and hugged her. They both melted into the hug and reluctantly pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. Then it hit Troy again. He was getting married. To a woman that would never compare to Gabriella. They had met their senior year in college and three years later they were still together, she was dying to settle down, so he just ended up proposing, for he had convinced himself he loved her.

"Umm meeting with my wedding planner," he replied hesitantly. Gabriella was upset for a moment, but she expected it. He was a great guy and gorgeous, why would he still be single?

"Well that would make sense," she laughed, "who is your fiancé?"

"Nicole Waters," he replied. Gabriella froze. She was planning her ex boyfriends wedding. She was confused how she didn't know until now, but then she realized she had only had time to look through the details of the bride's wants and needs.

"Wow…this is ironic," she said.

"Please don't tell me you are planning my wedding," he said and she gasped.

"Hey!" she exclaimed offended.

"I didn't mean it like that. It is just weird," he said.

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "You aren't the one planning your ex's wedding," she said raising eyebrows.

"Ok it might be weirder for you," he said giving in.

"Yeah," she nodded. "So where is she?"

Before Troy could answer he heard his name. They turned to see a tall skinny blonde in walking up to them, her stilettos clanking on the floor. She was gorgeous, but had the complete ditsy look.

"Hey Nicole," he said turning to her. Gabriella looked at her and was about to crack up. The fact that Troy was with a girl like this was just too funny, it was like Troy being with Sharpay. It amused her because she knew he didn't like girls like this, and after the minutes of talking to him she knew he hadn't changed. She looked at Troy and raised her eyebrows, and he knew she was about to laugh. Smiling, he shook his head at her.

"Hey honey, I am so glad you are here," she said wrapping herself around him, "you must be Gabriella."

"And you must be Nicole, nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled shaking her hand. "Why don't we go into my office."

"Great!" Nicole exclaimed. The three of them walked towards her office, Troy in the middle. Gabriella still had the biggest smirk on her face, which Troy noticed. He quickly swatted her arm, and she looked at him like he was crazy, and hit him back.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and Gabriella laughed.

"Are you okay baby, what happened?" Nicole asked. Troy glanced at Gabriella who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Gabriella is being a crazy bitch," he joked rubbing his arm and Nicole looked at her confused.

"You hit me first!" Gabriella whined back.

"Stop whining like a baby," he shot back and she hit him again.

"What is your problem woman!" he exclaimed and she smiled successfully.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nicole asked and they turned to face her. "Do you two know each other?"

"You could definitely say that," he said nodding at Nicole and Gabriella laughed to herself.

"How?" Nicole asked as they entered her office.

"High school," they replied in unison and she nodded.

"Oh by the way Troy, how are Jack and Laura," Gabriella asked and Troy smiled and shook his head. Everybody called his parents Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, including Nicole, except for Gabriella. She was like a daughter to them, and she still talked to his mother on occasion. Nicole looked at her in shock.

"Great thanks," he replied.

"Well why don't we get started," she smiled.

"Great!" Nicole exclaimed. Gabriella opened up her computer and pretended to take notes, as Nicole started rambling on. However, she opened her AOL and instant messaged Troy. A few seconds later, Troy pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket.

A/N: GABRIELLA'S IMS ARE IN ITALICS, TROY'S IN BOLD

_You know you have a say in this too. _He laughed to himself and glanced up at her.

**You really think I care.**

_Well that is a sign of true love right there. _

**Oh shut up. **

_Does she know you sing?_

**No, why?**

_Haha._ Gabriella smiled.

"So what do you want to do for entertainment," she asked Nicole.

"Umm probably a band," Nicole replied.

"Ok," Gabriella said and turned back to the computer to read another email from Troy.

**Don't do it. **

"So Troy are you planning on singing?" she asked amused and he glared at her.

"Why would Troy sing?" Nicole asked confused.

"Well he does have a beautiful voice," Gabriella said in a duh tone.

"What? Since when," she asked Troy. Gabriella was about to open her mouth but Troy interrupted her.

"Gabi don't even try," he said pointing his finger at her and she laughed. "It was a long time ago, I haven't sung since senior year of high school," he said turning to Nicole.

"Ok," Gabriella said. "So do you know what song you would like your first dance to be too?"

"What about Edwin McCain's 'I'll Be'?" Nicole suggested. This caught Troy and Gabriella's attention.

"No," they said quickly in unison.

"What?" Nicole said confused. "Why not?"

'I'll be' was their song. It was playing when he asked her out, and from then on it was the song he would sing to her when she needed help falling asleep, or when they got in a fight. Gabriella was speechless, as was Troy. Nicole looked at them searching for an answer.

"Me and ex-girlfriend, that was our song," Troy said.

"Oh," Nicole said sadly. "What ex girlfriend?"

"My high school sweetheart," he said looking directly at Gabriella, who smiled.

"Well then, we will just have to find something else," she said angry.

"Okay, let me know when you do," Gabriella said and turned back to her computer.

_She doesn't know about me?_

**Hell no. **

"Troy will you put that thing away, so you can listen! You can go for an hour without talking to Chad," Nicole said annoyed and Gabriella laughed.

"I am not talking to Chad, and I am listening," Troy rebutted.

"Whatever," she said annoyed.

_Well maybe she knows you better than I thought. _

**What makes you think she doesn't know me?**

_She didn't know you sing. She doesn't know you have always wanted a small wedding. She doesn't know very much about your past. Why is that Troy?_

**I dunno, why do you ask?**

_I just want you to be happy, you deserve someone who cares about you enough to want to know everything. _

**Someone like you? **

Gabriella looked at him in shock. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. Nicole looked at the two confused, for Gabriella had been nodding, and randomly saying 'Yes,' or 'Yeah,' and now she was silent.

"I didn't…" Gabriella started.

"Yes you did," he said nodding.

"What the…" Nicole said confused and pissed off.

"It's nothing," Gabriella smiled at Nicole. Not knowing how to reply to Troy she kicked him under the desk.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Deal with it," Gabriella growled and he rolled his eyes.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked them.

"Gabriella has always been a fan of hurting me for no apparent reason," Troy replied and Nicole looked at her weirdly.

"So what's next, food?" Gabriella asked. Nicole started to ramble on and Gabriella went back to her computer.

_I can't believe you! I didn't mean it like that._

**Gabi, you know you know me better than anyone else in the world. So who else could fit that description?**

Gabriella thought for a second and then began to type. _A girl that you love and really want to spend the rest of your life with, not one that you don't want to be with and are just too scared to break up with. _

**I have a question Gabi.**

_What? No comeback to that. _

**Can I ask you the question?**

_Fine._

**Do you miss me as much as I miss you?**

A small smile crept up across her face.

_Depends, how much do you miss me._

**Whenever I hug her, I wish it was you. You are always on my mind, and you're the one I really want to spend the rest of my life with. **

After sitting there in shock, Gabriella turned to him. She smiled and nodded.

"You like that?" Nicole asked thinking she was nodding at Nicole.

"Yes, love it," Gabriella covered up.

"Great!" she said. "I also want…" Gabriella tuned out and went back to the computer.

**Go out with me tonight?**

_You are engaged Troy._

**Yeah, not for long though.**

_Pick me up at 7._

**Great. Where do you live?**

_(Enter address here)._

**Ok, now do me a favor and end this meeting. **

_Haha. Ok._

"Wow, look at the time," she said looking at her watch. "I am sorry but I have another client coming in, in like five minutes." Troy smiled at her.

"Oh, okay, well it was great meeting you, I will call to schedule another appointment," Nicole said.

'No you won't' she thought. "Great," Gabi fake smiled.

"Nice seeing you Gabs," Troy said.

"Nice seeing you too Troy," she smiled back. With that Troy and Nicole left the office. Gabriella sat down in her chair, and smiled happily. She picked up the phone and dialed an extension.

"Taylor Mckessie," Taylor answered.

"Tay come to my office, I need to tell you something," Gabriella said in anticipation.

"Okay," Taylor said and they hung up the phone. A minute later Taylor was in the office.

"What happened is everything okay," Taylor asked.

"I just had a meeting with Troy and his fiancé," Gabriella said.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, are you okay Gabs," Taylor said in a caring manner.

"No Taylor it isn't like that," Gabriella smiled.

"What do you mean," she asked confused.

"His fiancé is a complete ditz and bitch. He so doesn't love her. Throughout the entire meeting neither of us paid attention, instead we were iming each other," she smiled back.

"What? So what happened," Taylor asked in anticipation.

"He is breaking up with her and we are going out tonight!" Gabriella squealed.

"Oh my god!" Taylor said, and ran around to the other side of the desk.

"What are you doing," Gabriella asked.

"Reading the ims," she said in a duh tone.

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Shh, let me read," Taylor snapped back and Gabriella rolled her eyes. As she read Taylor laughed and let out a few 'awws'.

"Gabs I am so happy for you," Taylor exclaimed.

"Thanks," Gabriella squealed.

"So his fiancé never caught on?" Taylor asked.

"No I would just constantly nod, and say 'yes' or 'yeah' or 'okay', she is so stupid we were flirting like crazy in front of her and she would just be like 'I am confused'," Gabriella laughed.

Suddenly another message popped up on the screen. "Oooo, he just im-ed you again," Taylor said and Gabriella ran to the computer.

"Can't wait to see you tonight," Taylor read and Gabriella giggled.

"Can't wait to…" Taylor read aloud as she typed.

"Taylor what are you doing," Gabriella exclaimed.

"Replying," Taylor shrugged. She quickly typed something and pressed send before Gabriella could stop her.

"Taylor!" Gabriella replied. She looked over her shoulder at the screen. "I can't wait to see you too sweetums. Taylor!"

"What it is cute," Taylor replied. Another message popped up on the screen.

**Hi Taylor. **

They both laughed.

_Well hello Troy, I heard what happened between you and Gabi_.

"Taylor no!" Gabriella protested.

**Big surprise there.**

_So where are you taking Gabster tonight?_

**It's a surprise. **

_You are no fun._

**Why thank you, now get off and put Gabi on I want to talk to her. **

_Fine._

"He wants to talk to you," Taylor said getting up out of the chair, and Gabriella sat down.

_Hey. _

**Hey babe. **

She turned around and smiled at Taylor who was reading over her shoulder.

_Where are you?_

**In the car, and Nicole will not shut up about the wedding that isn't going to happen. **

Gabriella and Taylor laughed. _You know it is kind of harsh breaking up with your fiancé the day you start planning your wedding. _

**Yeah but the sooner I break up with her the sooner I get to go out with you.**

"Aww," Taylor said and Gabriella giggled.

**She will deal, and I don't really care if she gets upset. She is a bitch. **

_And you asked her to marry you why? _

**1. No one else 2. Coach's daughter 3. She was getting mad that I hadn't proposed and she is scary when she is mad. **

_Wimp. _

**Shut up.**

_Nope._

**Okay, well we are home. I am about to get bitch slapped multiple times. See you later. Xoxoxo**

With that Troy signed off.

Gabriella turned to Taylor and they both smiled.

Meanwhile, Troy and Nicole walked into her house.

"So did today get you excited for the wedding?" Nicole smiled.

"Yeah…umm…about that," Troy said hesitantly.

"About what?" Nicole asked.

"Umm well sitting there today, and hearing you talk about the wedding, made me realize that we both want different things," he said.

"Well baby if you didn't agree you should have spoken up," she replied.

"No Nicole. It made me realize that we are completely different people. You want everything to be extravagant and complicated. While, I would be fine getting married at city hall," he said as calmly as possible.

"Well if you want the wedding to be simpler, it will be," Nicole said.

"Nicole, I don't know if I want the wedding at all," he replied.

"What!" she exclaimed. "You are breaking up with me!"

"Umm I guess you could say that," he mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? Who the hell do you think you are?" she exclaimed.

"Ummm…" he said not knowing how to answer that.

"I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. If you don't why did you propose!" she yelled.

"I proposed because you wouldn't shut up about it! I had convinced myself I loved you, and in the beginning it was great, but Nicole we are two different people and I am sorry, I just can't do this. I would be living a lie if I did," he said calmly.

"Fine! But where did this come from! Is there someone else?" she asked and he smiled thinking of Gabriella. "Oh my god! Have you been cheating on me?"

"No, but if you don't accept the fact that I am breaking up with you I will," he replied.

"Who the hell is this girl!" she exclaimed.

"My high school sweetheart," he smiled. "You actually met her today. Yeah I should thank you for hiring the love of my life to be our wedding planner." Her jaw dropped. Speechless, she slapped him across the face. "Took you long enough," he mumbled.

"Get out!" she exclaimed.

"Fine by me," he replied and walked out the door.

7:00

Gabriella heard a knock on her door and ran to open it. There stood Troy dressed in a button down shirt, jacket, and pants, his jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning, clad in a black tube top dress, which ended a little above her knees. It was tight around her chest then flowed out.

"Hey," she smiled.

"You look…" he started but couldn't find words.

"Thanks," she giggled. She stepped out so they were face to face. Instinctively, he bent down and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed until they needed air, and they pulled away smiling.

"I've been dying to do that all day," he smiled.

"Me too," she smiled back.

"Have I ever told you I love you," he asked smiling.

"Yeah, but it had been a while," she smiled back.

"Well I love you Gabriella Montez," he said.

"I love you too Troy Bolton," she smiled back. They both leaned in and kissed passionately once again.

"Troy," she said in between a kiss.

"Hmm," he replied.

"I know you probably planned something fancy and we are dressed up but…" she said and he interrupted.

"I agree," he replied. Not breaking the kiss she reached behind her and fumbled for the doorknob. Finally getting it, she opened the door, and walked backwards into her house taking Troy with her. He closed the door behind them, so it was just the two of them, alone, together again.

**THE END. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
